Kaburagi Issa
Kaburagi Issa is a new-first year student at Sohoku High School who joins Sohoku High Bicycle Club with the intent of becoming the best cyclist there. Appearance Kaburagi has hair that appears pinkish-orange, though due to Doubashi calling him "orange" it can be assumed that his hair is more orange. His center-parted hair is neck length, and flares out in spikes at the ends. He originally wears his Team SS jersey left over from junior high, but later dons the Sohoku jersey. Personality Kaburagi appears to be pretty conceited, as he calls himself a genius and proclaims that he will surpass his senpai, but he respects those whom he considers formidable opponents. He cares a lot about his childhood friend Danchiku, and attributes much of his success to his partnership with Danchiku. Kaburagi has also been portrayed as air-headed on numerous occasions. For example, he believed that the "god of Orange Beena" (a parody of Orangina) left him notes about how to improve his cycling. He also refuses to acknowledge that he is more suited to be a sprinter than an all-rounder. He actually has poor mentality, as the youngest in the family, he could get what he wanted by nagging and making others yield to him, much unlike Danchiku, who is the oldest in the family and is more steadfast. At the end of the 13th episode of season 3, it is revealed that his thoughts can also be childish, by not accepting foods from girls, when it was Kanzaki Miki that brought food before training camp. During episode 14, and towards the end of the training camp, he becomes paranoid about hints being dropped that he should be a sprinter instead of an all-rounder, especially around English words because he is good at reading English. For example: He confused "Spring"and "Sprint", and in the English make-up class, he saw the phrase "not look all round" "You may look ion front of you, on both sides if you like" said the butler, but you can not look all round- unless you have got eyes at the back of your head" Skills and Techniques Kaburagi has a relationship with Danchiku similar to Aoyagi's relationship with Teshima, and they utilize a "Team of Two" technique in the first-year race. Beyond that, he's a skilled sprinter with a will to win but little self-confidence or self-awareness. With the help of others his skills as a sprinter blossom, whether he believes that he's helping a teammate or is trying to impress a ghost. An off-set ability is that he is a better puller than a follower, as proven by him pulling Aoyagi, who is supposed to drop back and save him, but was pulled instead on the climb, despite the fact that Kaburagi had come close to retiring early on stage 2. He also developed a two-stage acceleration, briefly giving up the chase before jumping in front to make opponents loosen the block. The move itself is also useful when you want to throw off the timing of the opponent's bump, especially when they are ultra aggressive or physically much stronger. Known Personal Achievements Trivia Likes * The color orange. * Orangina * Strawberries, pineapple, his mom's hotpot with chinese cabbage and pork, fish meat sausages with mayo on top. * Onoda Sakamichi is his favorite senpai, but it should be Aoyagi Hajime. * Animals. Hobbies * Kaburagi raises a kabutomushi. Misc * Kaburagi and Danchiku are childhood friends who met in fourth grade when Danchiku moved to the neighborhood. * Kaburagi is the youngest of four brothers and isn't great with girls. * While Naruko can wink really well, Kaburagi can't wink at all. * Kaburagi refers to Aoyagi without an honorific because he looks down on Aoyagi. He tried to refer to Aoyagi with honorific after he relized he was saved by Aoyagi, but when the latter blabbed about them singing the Love Hime song, Kaburagi rescinded the offer. * Kaburagi's hair is dyed. He dyed his hair to stand out, and to show his appeal in biking. * His worst subject is English, as he had no idea what "go to hell" meant when he told Imaizumi to do so after he lost to Midousuji on Day 2 of Inter High, but explained himself in Japanese that he wants him to go to the depth of flames, then rise up from the ashes like a phoenix. Category:Male Characters Category:Sohoku High Bicycle Club Category:Characters Category:Cyclists Category:Students Category:Sprinter